1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tissue dispenser structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed mounted tissue roll holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the mounting and dispensing of tissue paper relative to a bed assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tissue relative to bed-ridden patients and invalids in a nursing and hospital scenario is effected in the prior art by merely positioning a tissue roll for convenience for use by a staff member or individual. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tube member to support the tissue roll permitting ease of access to the tissue roll and its positioning relative to use. Prior art tissue dispensers have heretofore failed to provide this manner of mounting the tissue roll structure and such examples are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,809; 4,634,067; 4,373,682; and 4,103,838.